Care For Me
by Kaytalla
Summary: I some times wonder if people realize I exist. Like truly exist. I'm treated like a piece of furniture at Dalton, I've taken a back seat to Finn at home, and I just feel like I'm fading into the back ground. I just want someone to realize I'm here, I just want someone to love Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So for those of you who were fans of Taking Chances, I'm sorry for some reason it disappeared and I don't have the chapters saved. This is similar, but Klaine never happened. But Blaine is still a character, I don't want to say too much and spoil anything though. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Kurt finished all of the class work way before the bell. He could see the rest of the boys were nowhere near finished, but thats probably because they were all partnered up and chatting about things that were in no way related to the assignment. Kurt pulled out his homework and started working on that, he didn't know why he bothered, it only led to him being bored at night when he couldn't fall asleep. Kurt sighed and tapped his pen on his note book and started humming.<p>

Sebastian looked across the room at Kurt Hummel. The boy really was an angel, and he was smart too. Sebastian was a grade above Kurt, but Kurt was in most of his classes. Sebastian loved to watch him work, he looked so consumed by whatever he was doig, he would chew on the right corner of his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, making the flesh red and moist. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms and kiss him until Kurt didn't have any breath left.

Sebastian sighed and sat back in his chair, the boy didn't know he existed. And its not like Kurt gave him any opportunity to speak to him any way. In class it was hardly ever an option, and during passing times he ran straight to his next class with his ear buds in. Kurt wasn't in any clubs, and he was never seen just hanging out around campus. Sebastian figured he must spend all of his spare time in his dorm, and how creepy would it be to just show up at his door.

Sebastian turned back to Blaine, who was going on about "some twink" he picked up at Scandals over the weekend, and asked Sebastian if he was coming with him again any time soon.

"No thanks Blaine. You know I'm not really into it anymore." Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed,

"Come on Seb, you know he'd never go out with you. And even if he did, the kid looks like a prude." Sebastian glared at his best friend.

"Because sex is everything?" He asked, though he knew Blaines answer.

"Yes." Sebastian rolled his eyes and watched his porcelain angel a little more.

"Well maybe I want something more." Blaine shrugged and looked over at the kid. Sebastian went back to his work, but Blaine continued watching. He needed to do something or that little bitch was going to steel his best friend from him.

Blaine smirked as his plan formulated in his head. He needed to be sneaky and play his cards right, this plan was either going to go amazingly, or was going to blow up in his face. He needed to make sure it wasn't the second option.

* * *

><p>Kurt scanned the lunch room, praying that there was an empty table somewhere. And for once someone listened. There was an empty table in the far corner by a window, Kurt walked over and sat down and unwrapped his salad.<p>

Kurt was thinking about what he was going to do for his science project, and how much work he needs to do each day to finish on time. It was meant to be for two people, but yet again, no one had asked him to be his partner. Kurt got lost in his musings when someone sat next to him. He looked over, confused, when he saw Blaine Anderson smiling at him.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt furrowed his brow, Blaine was a notorious play boy, him and his friend Sebastian. Kurt sighed, Blaine probably realized that Kurt was the only gay guy in Dalton Blaine hadn't fucked. Kurt sighed and braced himself for some really unwelcome advances,

"Can I help you?" Blaine smiled and nodded,

"I wasn't in Anatomy yesterday, I heard you don't have a partner. So here I am." Kurts brow furrowed even more and his heart started pounding _no no no please god no. I'd prefer Sebastian. At least he's quiet. _

"Um, do I have an option?" Blaine laughed and shook his head,

"Sorry. Mr. Hale already assigned us." Kurt sighed and nodded, he was not one to argue with a teacher.

"Okay. We can meat in the Library after classes on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Fridays. I know you have Warbler practice, so on Mondays and Thursdays I'll work by myself." Blaine nods and shifts a little closer,

"Why the library? It can get a little noisy. Why not one of our rooms?"

"Because I would rather not be alone with you." Blaine sat back, his brows arching and he looked shocked,

"Okay. I can take a hint. I get you're not interested, Kurt." Blaine shrugged, "And thats fine. You're cute, but I wont push you. Library it is." Blaine stood up and slung his book bag over his right shoulder, "See you then hot stuff."

Blaine walked off and met up with Sebastian who looked like he was questioning what Blaine was doing with Kurt. But Kurt didn't really care, so he turned back to his food, shuddering at the looks Blaine had given him. He wanted some one to pay attention to him, but not Blaine, and not like that.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had questioned Blaine about why he was talking to Kurt, but his friend had just said he got paired with him for a project, and then started giving the X rated details about his last hook up. Sebastian tuned out and started thinking about Kurt. He wanted Kurt more than anything else in the world, he wanted to hold him and protect him. He wanted to spoil him with anything his heart desired. Sebastian knew Kurt didn't come from money, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to spoil him with lavish gifts.<p>

He wanted Kurt to be his. He just needed to figure out a way to make it so without frightening the boy away, Kurt was reminiscent of a small animal, one wrong step and he would run and hide.

* * *

><p><strong>So setting up our characters here. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy people are liking this! The reviews made me want to update again tonight, keep 'em coming! **

**WARNINGS for this chapter: Talk of depression/ insomnia. Underage drinking, medicine abuse. **

**xoxo- K**

* * *

><p>Kust couldn't sleep. He couldn't think. He just couldn't anything. He had finished all of his homework, to A plus quality. He cleaned his already perfect room and texted his dad goodnight, he didn't get a response but he already figured he wouldn't. It was football night, he was with Finn.<p>

Finn.

The boy Kurt once wanted in his home because he had a crush on him, but he quickly grew out of it when Finn moved in. Kurt told himself it was because the boy was a slob, but deep inside he knew it was because Finn was steeling his father. Burt loved him, Kurt knew this. But Burt also preferred to spend time with Finn. And that was okay, that was okay because Burt still loved Kurt. He may not spend as much time with him or talk to him as much as he used to, but that was okay. He was just enjoying some guy time. Once the novelty wore off Kurt would have his Dad back.

He hoped.

Kurt turned his eyes to the red letters of the alarm clock, two am on the dot. Kurt sighed, if he didnt get to sleep soon he wouldn't have any energy for classes. Daltons classes didn't start until nine am, but he knew if he didn't sleep now, he wouldn't all night.

Kurt rolled over and pulled his safe box out from under the bed. Using his phone for light he entered the code and pulled out the contents.

A bottle of extra strength NyQuil and a bottle of Smirnoff Cranberry vodka. Kurt took a dose and a half of the NyQuil and a long, burning swig of the drink. He put the box back under his bed and laid down. It took about ten minutes but he felt the warm, heavy feeling fill his limbs. He was anchored to the bed, then he started to float, the ceiling came close and then everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was in French Lit and looking at Kurts empty seat. Madame Lynne came in and immediately looked at the offending desk,<p>

"Has anyone seen Kurt Hummel?" The boys in the class shook their heads, Ryder shrugged,

"He's probably sick." She went to her computer and checked the list,

"No, no sick notice. He didn't email me directly either. Will someone go check on him? He never misses class, maybe he forgot to set his alarm."

"I'll go." Sebastian said, embarrassingly fast. Madame Lynne nodded and handed him a post-it with Kurts dorm number on it.

"Hurry back."

Sebastian came to Kurts door and knocked,

"Kurt? Its Sebastian. Madame Lynne sent me." When Kurt didn't answer Sebastian began to worry, "Kurt? You in there?" Nothing, so Sebastian tried the nob. It was open, he entered slowly and saw Kurt sleeping in the bed. He took a moment to just watch him. He was sleeping soundly, he hadn't heard him knocking and hadn't heard Sebastian come in. He looked beautiful, as usual. But what was different was he wasn't so put together. He was an effortless sort of beautiful, he looked so innocent. His chestnut hair was product free, falling into his face, his pale cheeks flushed with sleep- _wait _- Sebastian thought, _Sleep flush doesn't look like that. That looks like drunk flush. _

Sebastian leaned closer to Kurts face, surprised the boy still hadn't woken up. He smelled next to Kurts mouth, which was parted slightly, puffing out hot breaths.

_Vodka. And, whats that? Is that cough syrup?! _

Sebastian shook Kurt gently,

"Kurt. Wake up." When Kurt didn't stir he began to panic, he looked around and saw a glass of water, he touched it and it was cold. The ice must have melted and kept it cold. He braced himself and turned the glass upside down over Kurts head.

"The Fuck?!" Kurt shot up and wiped the cold liquid off his head, "Smythe, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sebastian couldn't help but find Kurt super hot when he was pissed, but that wasn't the issue at hand.

"I was sent to get you, first period is almost half way over now. You weren't waking up - I knocked on the door, called through it, came into your room still calling for you.- I noticed your breath smells like _vodka and cough syrup. _What were you thinking Kurt? You could have died. Just a little too much of either and you would be gone. You're lucky I just dumped water on you instead of calling 911!" Sebastian became increasingly agitated as he spoke, he couldn't imagine if Kurt had died. Sure they never even spoke, but his heart would have a hole in it.

He noticed Kurt looked hurt,

"Why are you mad at me?" The boy asked, he seemed so small. And he seemed genuinely sad that Sebastian was angry with him.

"I'm not mad at you. You scared me, thats all. Why would you mix booze and meds?" Kurt looked down at his hands and shrugged,

"Its the only way I can sleep."

Sebastians heart nearly broke. He nodded and handed Kurt the towel hanging on the back of his door,

"Clean up, we will talk after school." Kurt looked confused,

"But you have Warbler practice." Sebastian nodded and sat in the computer chair.

"This is more important."

* * *

><p>Blaine closed Kurts locker and looked around, <em>good, no one saw me. <em>The smell of roses was wafting through the slots in the metal and he smirked. To anyone on the outside he was trying to get into Kurts pants, but his goal was much larger. He was going to make Kurt fall in love with him, and then when Sebastian saw Kurt wasn't interested in him Blaine would break the little bitches heart. Sebastian would think Kurt never wanted him, and Blaine would have the pleasure of making him cry. Maybe even getting a fuck out of it. He loved virgins. They were always so needy, the way they shivered under his touch and begged him to stay after. He never did though, and he never called back. That just wasn't him. To him it was all about the chase, and once he caught his prey he devoured it and moved on. nothing more, nothing less.

Blaine went to his room and pulled out his scotch and cigarettes. He decided to skip the rest of the day and get hammered. He smiled to himself, thinking about the boy he got with last night. He was tall, athletic build with shaggy blonde hair. He said he went to one of the high schools in Lima, not that Blaine cared. He was just another random that he didn't remember the name of. The boy said he wasn't a virgin, but he sure as hell acted like one. Blaine guessed he probably had only been with girls before.

Blaine smirked and reclined back into his bed, taking a long drag of his smoke and holding it in, maybe if he let it soak in he'd die faster. This world was boring any way. Blaine chuckled, the drunk thoughts were starting already. He always thought of death when he drank. Well, if he wasn't buried balls deep in some nameless guy.

Blaine had learned early on that he was really only good for one thing in his life, and that was sex. He wasn't smart, wasn't as talented as Sebastian, he wasn't athletic like Sebastian and he would never have as many friends as Sebastian. But damn he was a good fuck.

Blaine sucked on the last drag of his smoke and savored it. He put out the light and laid back into his bed. Alcohol didn't give him the same mind numbing high it used to, but it would do until he could find something stronger.

* * *

><p>Kurt stressed all day over his imminent meeting with Sebastian. He didn't know why the boy was even bothering. They weren't friends, they had never even said two words to each other before this morning. Kurt turned around and looked at Sebastian. The boy was obviously already staring at him, and smiled. Kurt blushed and turned back around to his book. He had to focus extra hard in this class, he hated history. It bored him. And therefor if he didn't try extra hard he got less than excellent grades.<p>

When the final bell of the day rung Kurt packed up his things as slowly as possible, trying to prolong the meeting with the Senior boy.

Sebastian waited by his desk until he finished packing and then smiled,

"Are you ready?" Kurt nodded, and swore he did not feel weak at the knees when Sebastian smiled.

They went back up to Kurts room and Kurt sat on the bed, Sebastian taking the chair.

"So, Kurt. Tell me about your life." Kurt furrowed his brow and shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" He asked nervously. If Sebastian asked him about sex he would probably faint.

"Everything. Start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>So no excuses for Blaines behavior, but there's a reason he is the way he is. <strong>

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone else have an issue sticking to the serving size for wheat thins? I just ate a whole family size box...**

**ANYWAY on to things you actually care about.**

**WARNING This is a bit of a heavy chapter. We talk about how Kurts mom died. Its pretty dark, so if that sort of thing bothers you skip the italics. (Depression, Alcohol, Drugs)**

**As always, reviews make my day! **

**XOXO- K**

* * *

><p>"Well," Kurt shrugged, he was never good at talking about himself. But probably the hardest part was knowing Sebastian didn't actually care. He probably felt obligated since he was the one who found Kurt passed out. "I live with my dad, well actually I guess I live here. I haven't been home in a while. But mom died when I was eight." Sebastian nodded, and asked the one question no one in Lima had to ask. They all knew. It was all over the news.<p>

"How did she die?"

_"Mommy?" Kurt called as he entered the apartment, He was with his mom this weekend. He loved his mom, but he was happy she only got one weekend a month with him. They never did anything, she didn't even pick him up from school on the Friday's she got him. He had to take the school bus home and his class mates made fun of him because she lived in Lima Heights. He entered the apartment and adjusted to the dim lighting. The windows were blocked off with cheep dollar store fleece blankets, casting the room in a dingy yellow light. Glass bottles and ash trays were strewn across the living room and kitchen, mail piling up on the counters. She didn't get her mail, Kurt brought it in each time he came over. There were unopened bills from when she first moved in here, right after the divorce when he was five. It wasn't that his dad didn't love her, the only reason she had this apartment was because his dad paid the bills. He didn't want her to be homeless. Its just that she never got over her postpartum depression. It turned into clinical depression and she just never recovered. She turned to alcohol, then she started hanging out with guys on this side of town who introduced her to drugs. The divorce finally happened when she got pregnant. Kurt had a little sister for one minute before she went into the foster care system. Last anyone heard she had been adopted as soon as Kurts mom signed over parental rights. Her name was Ariana, shes two and a half. _

_Kurt sat his book bag down and went to check on his mom before he started cleaning. He usually went into her room and put out her cigarette, made sure there were no needles laying around, though she probably wouldn't notice if one poked her, and capped any open bottles. _

_"Mom." Kurt pushed open her bedroom door and furrowed his brow, she wasn't in bed like she usually was. He turned and went to the bathroom, but the door was closed and locked. There was a note taped to his eye level._

_**Kurt**_

_**I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. You are my baby boy, the only child I ever wanted, I remember trying for months for you. We tried and tried, and nothing. I was getting so discouraged. Then one day we got those two little pink lines. God, it was the best day of my life. I was so happy through the whole pregnancy. And then when you were born I just... God Kurt baby, I don't know what happened. I just couldn't hold you. I didn't feel connected to you any more, its nothing you did sweetheart. You are innocent in all of this, its me. Something was wrong with me. For years I tried to love you, tried to be the perfect mother, but I couldn't. And when everything happened, I didn't have the strength anymore to even try with Ariana. Her family loves her, don't worry. And your Daddy loves you baby, I just cant. I stopped loving your Daddy too. I couldn't even love myself. I broke, Kurt. And I'm so sorry for the pain it has caused you. I tried to sober up this month, but I just felt the emptiness and realized how much I messed up everything. Realized how much better everyone would be without me around. **_

_**Dont open this door, baby. Call 911, tell them your mommy is in the bathroom and she wont make any noise. Then call your Daddy to pick you up. **_

_**You have your Daddy who loves you, and one day you will have a new Mommy who does too. Sorry I couldn't be her. You deserved so much better. **_

_**-Elizabeth ** _

_Kurt called the police and his dad like the note said to, the paramedics carried his mom out in a body bag and explained to them that she had been dead for ten hours. They went home and tried to pretend like things were normal, but they weren't. Later that night Kurt came down and found his dad throwing away all of the alcohol in the house. He said he didn't want that poison anywhere near his family. _

_They slept on the pull out sofa bed, Disney movies lulling them to sleep. Kurt transferred schools in hopes that he could start fresh, but everyone knew. Burt wanted to move, so Kurt could have a new life but Kurt insisted that he was okay. _

"Oh Kurt." Sebastian had tears in his eyes and he pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt sniffled and continued,

"And now Dad has Finn and Carole, and I just feel like I'm fading away. Like he has the family he wanted and I'm just in the way." Sebastian kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back,

"Kurt, your dad loves you. You should go home this weekend and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he will spend time with you if he knows you're feeling left out.

"But I don't want him to feel obligated. I'd rather him come to me." Sebastian nodded and let Kurt sit back onto the bed.

"Whatever you want. Hey, this weekend I can stay here and we can have a movie marathon! Do you like sci-fi?" Kurt smiled and nodded,

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sebastian. I'm sure you have better things to do." Sebastian laughed and shook his head,

"I really don't. I'll come over Friday night, we can order food and stuff our faces and watch movies. It'll be great!" Kurt smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you Sebastian." Kurt yawned and laid back in his bed, "I think I'll rest for the day." Sebastian nodded and grabbed his blazer from the chair,

"Would you like me to bring your stuff from your locker after school?" Kurt nodded, already drifting off,

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. See you later Kurt."

"Mmm" Kurt replied, falling asleep, "See 'ooh lay-er 'Bas-in."

Sebastian smiled and closed the door gently, heading back to the school halls.

After the final bell Sebastian went to Kurts locker, using his finely tuned skills to break into it. He was surprised to find a bouquet of two dozen white roses. His eye brown rose and he searched for a card. He thought for a moment and sighed, he couldn't just throw them away, they weren't his. So he took the flowers along with Kurts school books to Kurts room. He saw the young boy was still sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake him. He set the books and flowers on the desk and left the room, thinking of who might have a crush on Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh you guys. I have not had a story this popular so quickly since Accidentally Perfect. It makes me so happy to know you guys like my writing and it means so much to me that my readers still like me, even after I was such a horrible updater. I went through a really rough patch and my writing suffered a hard blow. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys and I hope I continue to make you happy with frequent updates :) I've been trying very hard to update daily, and I will be starting a new job soon, but I will be keeping a regular schedule. **

**Thank you, love you guys. **

**WARNINGS Just keep the following as general for this story, I don't want to keep writing the same ones over and over each chapter. - Depression, Insomnia, Suicidal thoughts/ talk of past suicide, drug/ alcohol abuse. **

**Later chapters we get more romantic warnings ;) **

**As always, reviews are amazing, I have no friends so I pretend like you guys are talking to me. **

**XOXO- K**

* * *

><p>Blaine wiped sweat off his forehead and flinched at the pounding on the door. He looked over at the clock and it was only four pm, he was hoping to have slept through the night, or just not have woken up at all. Either would have worked. But someone was demanding his attention, and he knew who that someone was.<p>

"Go 'way Seb. I'm drunk." He heard a loud sigh on the other side of the door and smirked,

"Yeah how about you say that a little louder so the DA can hear you." Blaine rolled his eyes and lit up another cigarette, taing a long drag.

"What do you want, Lover boy? I'm busy being a hindrance to society and bringing down my family name." He took a swig out of the bottle by his bed side and settled back onto the covers,

"I'm having a crisis and would love my so called best friend to help me." Blaine groaned and rolled off the bed and staggered over to the door, unlocking it and making his way back over to his bed. Sebastian needed no further invitation and came in, slamming the door behind him, "You know you're going to give yourself alcohol poisoning and die one day."

Blaine chuckled and blew smoke rings at his friends body,

"I couldn't be so lucky." Sebastian sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, they had the same conversation every time Sebastian found him drinking,

"You know I really wish you would talk to someone." Blaine nodded and took a final long swig out of his bottle.

"So what is your issue?"

"I found flowers in Kurts locker when I got his books for him." Blaine tried to look disinterested, but his whole plan was ending before it evens started, _wait, no. I can totally use this to my advantage. _

"Probably from his boyfriend." Sebastian shook his head and shrugged,

"No, we talked for a bit. He said nothing about a boyfriend and he doesn't go home on weekends." Blaine raised his eye brow, they weren't supposed to be getting close. This would be an issue.

"Well obviously someone is wooing him. You should probably just let him go." Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy,

"No way! If anything I need to make it clear I'm interested. I'm gonna ask him out tomorrow." Sebastian nodded, happy with his plan.

"Whatever. You can go now. I'm too drunk for your school bitch drama." Sebastian shook his head and left the room, muttering a _love you too _as he left.

Blaine wasn't always this way. He used to be so fun, happy and full of life. Excited for what the world had in store for him. He couldn't wait to graduate and then travel the world with his best friend at his side. Sebastian and Blaine grew up together, they were neighbors since they were born, literally. They were born within five hours of each other, Sebastian first and then Blaine. Their moms were best friends since high school and once they were ready for a family they planned to get pregnant at the same time. Luck was on their side and on July 10th they both gave birth to a son. Sebastian and Blaines cribs were next to each other in the nursery at the hospital, and they were inseparable ever since.

Sebastian made his way to his room and sat on his bed. He remembered when _it _happened. Blaine was never the same again. He didn't speak for months, wouldn't let anyone within a foot of him and could barely get himself through the basic daily tasks most people do automatically.

His parents sent him to Italy to live with his grandmother for a bit, hoping the change in scenery would help him. But when she died and he returned to the states, he was a totally different person. He drank, he smoked, he had a bad attitude and he changed sexual partners faster than Sebastian changed his underwear -literally- and Sebastian changed his underwear daily.

Sebastian missed his old best friend, but he still loved Blaine so he adapted. Afterall, you cant just leave your best friend who you grew up with, did everything with. They were each others first everything, all the way from kissing to sex. They wanted their firsts to be with someone they trusted and cared about, who better than the person you knew better than you knew your own self?

Sebastian sighed and got into his pajamas, he spent the night like he had a lot of others; looking at pictures from _"Before". _Pictures of a happy, smiling Blaine. They went all around Westerville on their bikes, they could do anything, go anywhere, they were carefree and they thought they were invincible. The pictures stopped four days before their 16th birthday.

Sebastian wiped the tears from his face and closed the book. He slept with the light on most nights, he never grew out of the habit. Blaine was so afraid of the dark when they were young, Sebastian just was used to sleeping with a light on for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is short guys, but I wanted to make sure I got something out before bed. I had written more but my internet crashed when I went to save :( So I had to rewrite it all last minute. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So I'm planning to not split Kurt and Blaine scenes anymore, just combining them to hopefully make longer chapters. **

**Enjoy and as always please review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked awake and looked at the clock, it said five thirty am and Kurt furrowed his brow. He actually slept through the night. <em>Forget through the night, I slept from four pm to five thirty am. I slept for thirteen and a half hours! Holy shit. <em>Kurt sat up and stretched, popping the joints in his back. He looked at his desk and smiled when he saw the vase of roses on top of his books. _He gave me flowers? Why? _Kurt padded across the room and lifted one of the delicate white flowers to his face and sniffed. The aroma was beautiful and light. Kurt smiled wider and searched for a note or card, the only thing he found was a piece of torn note paper with a phone number and Sebastians name scribbled on it.

**- Call / text any time Kurt. I loved talking with you. - Sebastian.**

Kurt put the number into his phone and sent off a quick text thanking Sebastian for the flowers. He put on some comfy clothing and sat in his desk chair, opening up his first book of home work.

Sebastian was woken from a fitful sleep by his phone lighting up and chiming. Thinking it was probably Blaine with a drunk text he grabbed the phone, thoroughly prepared to tell him off. But when he looked at the lock screen it was an unknown number,

**Unknown**

**Hey Sebastian, thanks for bringing my books. And the flowers are so beautiful, thank you. :) -Kurt**

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair and groaned. _Do I take credit for them? What if he finds out it wasn't me. But what if I tell him they weren't from me and it hurts his feelings, or messes up my chances with him? Fuck. _Sebastian looked at the text for a few minutes before deciding the safest thing to do is not reply until the morning, when he's had some time to think on it, after all, Android doesn't so that creepy "tell people when you read their text" thing.

Sebastian put his phone down and laid back in the bed and buried his face in the pillow, wishing there was a simple solution to this mess he called his life.

Kurt finished all of his home work around seven and decided he was going to go for a coffee run. He bundled in his winter clothing and made his way out to his car. One thing he really liked about living on campus was that he wasn't Finns personal driver anymore. At home it was always "Kurt can you take Finn here? Kurt, Finn needs a ride to Pucks, Kurt Finn wants to go get taco bell, will you drive him?" It was annoying, sure it wasn't like Kurt had some great social life his new brother was getting in the way of, its just that when he was home Kurt was trying to relax or do things in his room quietly. Their biggest reasoning for sending him was "But Kurt, you're not busy. You can take Finn." _Just because I'm not out making a ton of noise, does not mean I don't have shit going on. _Kurt liked staying at Dalton because at least here his time was his. His room was his here, it wasn't sectioned off to make two rooms. His stuff was his, Finn wasn't always "borrowing" things and misplacing them. Kurt realized this was stuff normal siblings had to deal with, and that he probably shouldn't be complaining because his dad was happy. But Kurt just couldn't shake the feeling that he really hated sharing, especially when he had to share his dad.

Kurt pulled his navigator into the Starbucks drive thru and placed his order. He usually liked to go in because he loved the smell, but today he saw it was a little extra crowded. Despite his cheery wake up, the flowers just didn't seem to put him into any more of a mood to socialize with more people than absolutely necessary.

He got his coffee and headed back to campus, thinking about when his dad first started hanging out with Finn, it was only once every Sunday to start, they would watch football. Then they started watching Monday night foot ball, and going out to dinner at some hogie place on Wednesdays, then he gave Finn a job at the tire shop. Before Kurt knew it, his dad didn't need his help at the shop any more, his dad was occupied with Finn Sunday through Wednesday nights, working nights at the shop Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday like he always had, but where he used to work with Kurt he now worked with Finn. Friday nights were the only time Kurt ever saw him, and the conversation was always centered around Finn. FinnFinnFinnFinnFinnFinn. Kurt was ready to snap. So was it so wrong that he enjoyed staying in the dorms? Sure he didn't really have friends, but hey, what he did have was _his._

Kurt sighed as he drove, he would go home next weekend. Not this one, he had plans with Sebastian. But next weekend he would go home. He would give his dad advance notice, and hope that he could make some time for him.

Blaine groaned and shielded his eyes from the light coming in through the window. He rolled over and looked at the clock, it was just hitting eight and he needed a shower. He could smell himself, and it was awful- _No, wait. Thats vomit. Gross. I fucking threw up in my sleep. Well I guess I need to thank Sebby for placing the trash bin by my face.  
><em>Blaine bagged up the vomit and tossed it out the window, trying to get it as far away from his room as humanly possible. He hated that smell.

He still needed a shower, so he grabbed his bathing supplies and made his way to the showers, though Daltons water never got hot enough to make him feel clean.

In the hall he passed Kurt Hummel, who looked like he was all ready for the day. He was perfectly groomed, coffee in hand and day planner that he carried everywhere tucked securely under his arm.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt smiled warily and uncomfortably returned his greeting,

"Hello Blaine. Are you alright? You -uhm- Look like you don't feel well." Blaine glared at the boy, he knew he looked and smelled like garbage but the pretentious bitch didn't need to point it out in that holier than thou attitude he had.

"If you're so interested Kurt, I'm hungover. Whats your excuse?" Kurt just smiled and nodded,

"I'm actually feeling amazing today Blaine. I had been having a rough time but your friend Sebastian was kind enough to chat with me for a little bit. I got the best night of sleep I had in months." Blaines face fell and he felt himself getting angry, he took a step forward to the little twink but Kurt side stepped him, "Excuse me, Blaine, I want to get to class early today to apologize to Madame Lynne."

Blaine was left standing alone in the hall, looking like a dumb ass.

_Fucking. Bitch._

Sebastian spent the morning stressing over what to text Kurt. He hardly touched his breakfast because of it. He was sitting with Wes, David and Trent so he asked them what they would do, Lucky for him they were a lot more helpful thank Blaine. They actually listened to the problem and gave real advice instead of just making fun of him and insisting he stop pining after Kurt.

"I just don't want it to back fire, you know?" Wes nodded and took a sip of his coffee,

"I personally think honestly is the best policy. Let him know that the flowers did not come from you, but that you are interested and think hes amazing." Sebastian nodded and looked at the other two boys,

"I agree with Wes." David said, Trent nodding along, "If you do start a relationship with Kurt you need it to be a clean slate. Nothing hanging over your head. Like theyre just flowers but its still a lie if you take credit." Sebastian nodded some more and was finally able to take a sip of his grape juice.

"So do I text-"

"NO." Trent exclaimed. Sebastian looked at him with frightened eyes and raised his eye brow in silent question, "Sorry for the out burst, but no. You need to talk to him in private. Just talk to him after school again, or do it when you two have your movie date."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks guys. Don't know what I would do without your help. Blaines kinda useless at this stuff." Wes chuckled,

"No problem man, speaking of, where is Blaine?"

"Probably hung over. He was wasted by four yesterday." The other boys shook Their heads sadly. They too remembered Blaine from Before. Though none of them know what happened, or where he went. Sebastian knew because of how close their families are, well, were. His parents had explained it to him, because Blaine wouldn't even tell him, when Sebastian asked Blaine why he didn't tell him Blaine was silent. He only said quietly as he was boarding the plain to Italy,

_I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore._

Sebastian sighed and gathered his things for class and made his way out of the dining hall to the Language Building. He and Blaine had never fallen in love, but at one point they were as close as two people could be without actually falling in love with one another.

Sebastian tried not to think about it too often, it was like mourning a lost loved one.

Kurt walked into French Lit just before the bell rang, he had gotten distracted setting up his daily planner and was almost late. _Ironic. _He thought with a smile. Apon entering the room he saw the only available seat was by Sebastian and he smiled, taking it.

"Hey." Sebastian looked over and smiled,

"Hey Kurt. How was your night?" Kurt took out his supplies for the lesson and sipped his cooling coffee,

"I slept like a baby, thank you. And thank you for the flowers. Did you get my text?" Sebastian shook his head,

"No, but Kurt those weren't from me." Kurts face fall a little and quickly continued, "They didn't have a card, so I assumed they were from a boyfriend. But since that doesn't appear the case, I would love to take you on a date. I think you're awesome, and if flowers are a must then Ill buy you however many you wish and- I'm rambling arent I." Kurts smile returned and he nodded,

"You are, but it's okay. I would love to go out with you sometime. Maybe this weekend? I know we had plans to order in, but we could go out if you want." Sebastian smiled widely and nodded,

"Thats perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So Updates are going to be around one week apart from now on. Life is happening, job ect...**

**Thank you for the reviews, and one kind soul has told me they saved chapters of Taking Chances and would send them to me. Is anyone interested in me picking it back up? I would be making small changes to the story line and adding more detail for longer chapters. Let me know in the reviews! **

**Please review, **

**XOXO- K**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since anyone had seen or heard from Blaine. He wasn't in his dorm, and Sebastian had stopped by his home and his parents said they thought he was at school. Sebastian was beginning to worry if Blaine had run off again. Last time no one heard from him for a month and when he returned he looked like he hadn't eaten since he'd left, and he seemed even more distant. Sebastian worried about Blaine almost constantly, he was watching his best friend deteriorate right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to help him. Blaine refused to talk to anyone about what had happened, especially a therapist or psychiatrist. Sebastian knew Blaine probably needed to be medicated, and go to rehab, but there was no way to make the boy listen. Blaine didn't care about anyone or anything, and it sometimes seemed as if he was just wasting time before he died, like someone aimlessly walking around the train station until their departure time. No goal, no destination, just wasting time until the inevitable time for them to leave. Like they had nothing in life to look forward to other than that train.<p>

Sebastian made his way to his room, he knew he shouldn't have to have this on his mind at eighteen, and while he had tried many times before to feel sorry for himself, he just couldn't. It felt wrong, after what Blaine had been through it just didn't seem right for Sebastian to find fault with anything in his otherwise comfortable life.

Sebastian arrived at his dorm and flopped down onto his bed, he pulled his phone off the charger and checked what he missed while he was out running.

**_One missed Call: Kurt Hummel_**

**_3 Text Messages: Kurt Hummel _**

Sebastian furrowed his brown and opened the messages, Kurt didn't usually message him this much,

_From Kurt: Sorry I called, forgot you were running. Please call me back..._

_From Kurt: Did you get my message?_

_From Kurt: Sorry for bothering you, you're probably still out. _

Sebastian threw on some clean clothing quickly and went to Kurts room, he had to be really upset to leave so many messages. When he got to the younger boys dorm he knocked, he heard a sniffle and a Hello that sounded like Kurt had been crying for hours, he opened the door and found Kurt lying in bed with his knees up to his chest.

"Baby, whats wrong?"

Kurts heart jumped at the term of endearment, but it didn't make a dent in the hurt and betrayal he was currently feeling from his Father.

"I-I called my dad to say I was coming home next weekend." Kurt felt the bed dip behind him as Sebastian sat down, Kurt continued to look at the wall,

"Thats great! What did he say?" Kurt shook his head and tried not to burst into another round of tears,

"He said I was welcome to go home, but that they wouldn't be there. They're going on a mini vacation to celebrate Finns championship win." Sebastian was silent for a moment,

"And he didn't invite you?"

"He said I wouldn't enjoy it. They're going to see Finns favorite team at a home game. In New York."

"You would have loved to go." Kurt nodded and pulled his knees closer to his chest, "Why didn't you tell your dad?"

"Because it would have just burdened him to buy another plane ticket." Sebastian laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurts middle. Kurt sighed and scooted backwards closer to the older boys body, enjoying the safe feeling he got from being held by Sebastian. He had only known him for a short while but he was beginning to fall for him, hard. It was Thursday today and he couldn't wait to have a whole weekend with him.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian rubbed his arm and took a deep breath, the warm air on his exhale tickling Kurts neck,

"Would you like to join me in going home next weekend? My family would love to meet you." Kurt smiled and turned around in Sebastians arms,

"They already know about me?"

"Of course! I've been talking about you non stop." Kurt giggled and nodded,

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked awake, his eyes felt heavy and his skin itched. He could tell it was night because of the darkness through the hotel suite, and the street lamp casting a yellow streak of light through the curtains. He could faintly hear the hustle and bustle of Vegas as he stepped out of bed,<p>

"Fuck!" He fell back onto the bed and saw where an empty syringe has stabbed him in the ball of his foot. _Oh, yeah. I forgot. _He made his way to the bathroom and cringed at what he saw in the mirror. He had already begin to lose weight, making his face look sunken, his eyes were baggy and he had a sickly pale complexion. He looked nothing like himself. He called into room service and placed an order to be delivered in twenty minutes, and then he got in the shower, trying to scrub himself back to normal.

When he got out of the shower he styled his hair and made himself look half way human again, he was still attractive _I dont think I could be ugly if I tried. _He just looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in a while.

He stuffed himself with room service and then hid the packs and syringes he bought two days ago and went down to the clubs.

Blaine was sitting at the bar in the hotel casino, looking around for someone, anyone, to take home with him. Unfortunately it looked to be mostly married couples, not that he had an issue with fucking married men, heck they were pretty fun, but none of them were his type. 99 percent of them were fat, with even fatter wives.

Blaine downed the rest of his drink and smirked when someone sat by him, the guy was hot to say the least,

"Having fun?" The stranger said, Blaine narrowed his eyes at the blonde and smirked,

"Wow, and I thought hookers were a myth." The man shook his head and ran his hand up Blaines thigh,

"Nope, we're still around. Wanna see what all the fuss is about?" Blaine shrugged and drank the shot of Ever clear the bartender sat in front of him. The prostitutes eyes widened, "Did you just drink straight up ever clear?"

"Yup, lets go."

"Dont you want to know how much I cost?" Blaine placed one had on wither side of the mans body, pressing him closer to the bar,

"Trust me, it's nothing I can't afford. You're mine for the whole night, call your pimp and let him know if you need to." The whore smirked and leaned into Blaine,

"No need, free agent here."

_My lover's got humour_  
><em>She's the giggle at a funeral<em>  
><em>Knows everybody's disapproval<em>  
><em>I should've worshipped her sooner<em>  
><em>If the Heavens ever did speak<em>  
><em>She is the last true mouthpiece<em>

Blaine bit down on the mans neck, making him moan out, He pushed the mans front against the mirrored glass of the elevator and sucked on his neck, marking the pale flesh above his tattoo.

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
><em>A fresh poison each week<em>  
><em>'We were born sick,' you heard them say it<em>  
><em>My church offers no absolutes<em>  
><em>She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'<em>

Blaine kicked the door shut and pulled his tie off his neck, tossing his clothing in the direction of the bathroom, he pushed his partner for the night down onto the bed and climbed over him, kissing any shin exposed -which was a lot- kissing anywhere but the mouth. Not only was it one of his whores rules, but a personal one of his own.

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
><em>Is when I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>I was born sick, but I love it<em>  
><em>Command me to be well<em>  
><em>Amen. Amen. Amen<em>

He downed several warm swigs of his whisky bottle as he watched the man finish prepping himself, Blaine pulled the mans hand away and positioned himself at his entrance-

_Take me to church_  
><em>I'll worship like a <em>_dog_

_at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
><em>Offer me that deathless death<em>  
><em>Good God, let me give you my life<em>

Blaine fucked into the man at brutal pace, the only sound in the room was skin slapping skin and the moans that the man below him was trying to silence into a pillow. Blaine rolled his eyes _They never can keep quiet. _

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_  
><em>There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin<em>  
><em>In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene<em>  
><em>Only then I am human<em>  
><em>Only then I am clean<em>  
><em>Amen. Amen. Amen<em>

The Sun started to come up after round four, Blaine tossed a wad of hundreds at the man and nodded to the door,

"You were pretty good. Have a nice day." Blondie winked and pulled on the little clothing he had before grabbing the cash and walking out the door.

Blaine pulled out his syringe and pack out of the night stand, He took a long swig of his bottle before striking his lighter under a metal spoon and singing softly while he pulled the liquid into the syringe,

_Take me to church_  
><em>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<em>  
><em>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<em>  
><em>Offer me that deathless death<em>  
><em>Good God, let me give you my life<em>

_Take me to church_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song was Take me to Church by Hozier. <strong>  
><em>


	7. please read me

Hello everyone,

Firstly I would like to day sorry for lack of updates.

You guys deserve some truth as to why I some times take long breaks from writing, I know it sucks when you love a story but the author seems to have gone MIA. So I'm gonna give you some personal information.

I have Fibromyalgia, for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a disease that causes widespread pain, that can not be treated with pain killers. They simply don't work. And is accompanied by extreme fatigue.

The symptoms can vary by person, but for me when I have an episode I lose the ability to process information, I lose control of my muscles (like I can't move my fingers how I want to, I drop things, ect) I hurt everywhere and eventually I'll stop being able to stay conscious for more than 15 to 30 minutes at a time.

I recently had an episode and it lead to missing a week of work, my husband also had an injury that kept him out of work for a day (his pay is about double mine, so this is what really killed us)

So my stress level has been very high, and we ended up selling my laptop. We still have my husband's but it chooses when it likes to connect to the Internet.

I'm writing this on my phone, and it's very hard on my fingers. I would do the chapters on here, except right about now I'm already starting to lose control in my hands.

Sorry for the long and probably boring explination, I will be getting a new laptop when my financial aid for school drops in january, until then if my husband's computer will work I'll post from there when I can.

On a related note, would anyone prefer instead of communicating via author notes like this, if I set up a twitter or Tumblr specially to communicate with you guys?

Leave a review and let me know.

Much love - Kay


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly I just wanted to say how touched I am by all of your kind words,**

**I know this isn't a super long chapter, I hope to write more tomorrow. I did do this on my phone, it took almost all day, but I had a plot bunny for Blaine. **

**As always Enjoy and please review.**

**Much love- Kay**

**...**

Kurt blinked awake, rubbing his eyes and squinting against the bright mid morning light. He smiled as he stretched, popping the joints in his back. He rolled out of bed and looked out the window at the car lot, only a few cars remained for the weekend, Kurt chuckled at how out of place his second hand Land Rover looked wedged between Sebastians BMW and Jeffs Rolls-Royce. Kurt rolled his eyes, Jeff was so high matinence, and that was saying something coming from Kurt. Sure, Sebastian had a black Royce of his own, but he used his BMW for every day driving. Kurt laughed to himself, he couldn't believe he went to a school where an eighteen year old having two, three even four cars in his own name was a common thing. Kurt couldn't believe his _boyfriend _owned three cars. A black BMW he used for every day driving, a cherry red camaro that was a gift for his sixteenth birthday from his uncle and a black Rolls-Royce that his father gave him when Sebastian told him he was accepted early to Yale for Law.

Kurt fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror, and took a step back, he smiled to himself as he took in his body. Dalton had a very rigorous Physical Education program. They actually graded you on performance. Half the year was training, and the other half was sports. The whole gym class was made of 40 students, 20 sofmores and 20 seniors. They got paired with a senior and the senior created a physical training plan for them. Kurt was paired with Nick Duval, Jeffs boyfriend. Nick wasn't a gym psycho by any means, but he did take it seriously. In just a short while Kurt saw major changes in his body. Firstly, he felt better. And then his physical appearance changed. His arms filled out, his chest and abs defined and he lost the baby fat off his face.

Kurt opted to stay in his pajamas today, he had on a tight red cotton t shirt, a pair of Dalton sweats that hung low on his lightly defined hips, and a pair of black house slippers.

"Wow. I look hot."

Kurt made his way upstairs to the senior dorms and knocked on Sebastians door, they had made plans to spend all weekend together.

Sebastian opened the door and sucked in a sharp breath. He looked Kurt up and down slowly before pulling him forward and crushing their lips together,

"Fuck, baby boy. You look amazing." Sebastian breathed as he sucked possessive marks into Kurts neck.

Kurt blushed at the term and instantly relaxed. He couldn't explain why he felt so perfect in Sebastians arms, so loved and protected. Even with Sebastian sucking hickies into his skin, he didn't feel anything other than cherished.

"We should go down to breakfast." Kurt suggested, giggling when Sebastian breathed into his skin.

"Orrrr" Sebastian said, dragging his teeth gently over Kurts flesh "we could lay in me bed and not emerge until Monday." Kurt rolled his eyes and slid out of Sebastians hold.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

...

The couple met up with Jeff and Nick in the cafe, Jeff was going on about how Mrs. Franke, the advanced calculus teacher, was out to get him because he broke up with her granddaughter when he finally figured out he was gay.

Nick was laughing at his boyfriends excuse as to why he was currently getting a C, which may as well be an F at Dalton. Sebastian sat down across from the blonde, taking a drink of his drink,

"SEBASTIAN, get your own fucking juice." Jeff interrupts his rant to scold Sebastian on table manners.

"Jeff you better pull that grade up, or you'll be forced to quite every extra curricular you're in, and then you'll be held back until you complete your required years in those." Sebastian explained to Jeff, Kurt was still in awe of Dalton policy on extra curriculars. Each student must participate in two sports and an arts program while maintaining B grades or higher in all classes. If a student dropped to a C or lower they had two weeks to bring the grade up. If by chance they do not get the grade up in two weeks they are cut from their teams until the grade is brought up to an A, of that can not be achieved by the end of the year, they are retained or have to attend extra summer activities.

"I know, I know. I'm working on it. I swear she hates me though." Kurt laughed at Jeffs pouty face and took a bite of his oatmeal.

"I can help you if you want. Calc is my easiest subject, other than french obviously" Kurt offered, he and Jeff shared the same calculus period, so it would be easy to tutor the boy.

"OMG Kurt I love you, you're amazing."

"I know." Kurt replied with a smug smile.

The four continued eating until they heard a commotion outside, the sound of screeching tired and booming bass. They all jumped up to look out the window, and we're greeted with the sight of Blaine stepping out of his Lexus.

Sebastian rushed outside and grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt, turning Blaine and slamming him against the shiny car.

"Oh my god, Bas, what are you doing?!" Kurt yelled after Sebastian, trying to catch up to the other boy,

"Where the fuck have you been! I've been fucking terrified! You think you can just run off whenever and no one notices? Blaine for fucks sake! I get what happened fucked you up, but you're acting like a pretentious little shit! I've been up for four fucking days and nights worrying if you were alive or not! Now where the FUCK do you think you get off?!" By the end of his rant Sebastian has tears falling down his face, the four friends were all shivering, having ran out with no coats in the dead of winter.

Blaine at least looked like he was effected by Sebastians words, the shorter man opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking,

"I-Im sorry. I didn't know. I didn't intend to worry you."

"What the fuck did you think would happen? Oh my best friend since fucking birth is missing but whatever!" Blaine looked taken aback by Sebastians outburst, sure Sebastian had expressed distaste for his behavior before, but never like this. He was uses to carefully calculated sebadtian, the one who treated him like he could break.

He missed honest Sebastian. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the boy he grew up with, and he finally let himself cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :) back with another chapter for you, **

**Warnings - We start getting into the D/s elements and Daddy kink. If that is not your thing, please move along because that is where this story was always headed. **

**As always, enjoy and please review **

**Much love - Kay **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian were tangled together on Sebastians bed, Sebastian having a room to himself because he was a senior. Kurt was pressed between Sebastian and the bed, clutching his fingers into Sebastians shirt, letting soft moans out as Sebadtian pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck. Kurts head was swimming, he had never imagined having an amazing boyfriend like Sebastian, and feeling the passion he did when Sebastian touched him. His skin felt like every nerve ending was electrified, Sebastians fingertips would leave tingly trails along his porcelain shin as he caressed his hip, letting the pad of his thumb rub soothing circles into the younger boys skin.<p>

Kurt realized he was moving incredibly fast with the older boy, they had hardly been together for five minutes and he was already pinned under him, letting Sebastian run his hands over his body like he owned it. Sebastian every so often would ask if he was okay with what they were doing, if they needed to stop and cool down or if Kurt would prefer to be in a different position. Kurt simply chuckled each time and assured Sebastian he was perfectly happy with what they were doing. Kurt never thought of himself as easy, and he still didnt. He was however a teenage boy with needs, and he cared a lot about Sebastian and if he wanted to make out with him then he sure as hell would and he would not feel badly about it.

Sebastian ran his thumb over a sensitive spot on Kurts hip, Kurt gasped and his hips Jerk ed up to press into Sebastians,

"D-Daddy!" Kurts eyes widened and he stopped moving. He looked away from where Sebadtian was trying to make eye contact with him and blushed, "I'm so sorry. It just slipped. I - I should go..." Kurt went to get up but Sebastian pressed him back down into the bed,

"Hey now, did I say I had a problem with it, baby?"

"Well...no. But-"

"Kurt." Sebastian interupted, "Do you want to call me Daddy? Yes or no."

"Yes." Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt on the forehead,

"Good boy. Next, do you want me to act like a Daddy? Like Dominance and submission? Yes or no, again." Kurt thought for a moment and chewed on his lip.

"Maybe. I would like to talk about it more." Sebastian smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the mouth.

"Good. We can talk about it more when we go out to dinner."

* * *

><p>Sebastian startled when someone knocked on his door, he wasn't expecting Kurt for another hour and a half. He pulled himself off the floor where he was working in a project for Psychology and opened the door to reveal Blaine.<p>

"Hey, man. What's up?" Sebastian asked, gesturing for Blaine to enter the room. Blaine came in and rested on his bed.

"Thought I'd come and see if you knew of any good therapy centers. You're always on me to go, so I figured you'd probably have done some research on them." Sebastians eyebrows rose and he nodded,

"I do, and not that I'm not extremely happy, but why the sudden change? Why now?" Blaine shrugged and took the papers Sebastian handed him,

"Don't really feel like talking about it right now honestly. But thanks for the information." Sebadtian nodded and followed Blaine to the door way,

"You're welcome. And Blaine, for what it's worth, I missed you."

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Kurt pulled up to the bistro Sebastian had chosen for dinner. It was a little Italian place on the outskirts of Westerville, it was a narrow building wedged between a wine shop and an organic grocer. The bricks had been painted tan and ivy vines were climbing up the walls, barren for the winter. Twinkling lights were hanging above the outdoor dining area even though no one was seated out there because of the cold. The restaurants name was signed in bold charcoal letters above the entrance and the hostess greeted them with a warm smile,<p>

"Sebastian! Perché non avete in giro da così tanto tempo? _(Why have you not been around in so long?)" _The brunette woman spoke loudly in Italian,

"Mi dispiace zia Maria , sono stato molto occupato con la scuola . c'è un tavolo? _(I am sorry aunt Maria, I have been very busy with school. Is there a table?)"_ Kurt watched in awe as Sebadtian conversed easily in Italian with the woman. Kurt knew Sebastian was fluent in French, buy had no clue about Italian. And then it occurred to Kurt, he really didn't know much of anything about the other boy. He knew he came from an Affluent family, spoke 3 languages (that he knows of) and it the kindest, most caring person he's ever met. But other than that, he really didn't know much of anything.

They were seated after some more conversation, including introductions. The woman turned out to be Sebastians Aunt Maria.

"So you're Italian?" Kurt asked as he looked over the menu,

"Well French, Italian and Spanish. Let me order for you?" Kurt smiled and closed his menu, Sebastian signaled their waitress and rattled off an order in Italian, and Kurt had never in his life thought food sounded so sexy before.

"So I really don't know anything about you." Kurt observed, resting his chin on one hand. "Let's do a "get to know you" thing tonight, please?" Sebastian nodded and poured them each a glass of the wine that was brought to them, at the quirk of Kurts brow -because Sebastian was driving- the other boy laughed and raised his hand in a placating manner,

"Don't worry, only having one glass, and I was raised on wine. I have quite the tolerance." Kurt nodded and tried his wine, it was different than the burn of vodka that he was used to, but in a good way. After a few sips he set his glass down and gestured for Sebastian to start talking.

"Well, let's see. I'm Italian and Spanish -Spain spanish- on my Mom's side, and French in my dads. I went to elementary school in Italy, and middle school in France. I don't spend much time in Spain, I prefer France and Italy, much to my grandfather's distaste." Sebastian laughed and paused to sip his drink. "My father's company moved here when I was 14, he later bought out the other two owners and now runs the entire firm. My mom is a house wife, and she would shoot you if you ever suggested she change it. My family is very obviously Italian, I have three Brothers and one sister, I'm the middle child. We're loud and pretty cocky. My mom will very much make you eat three helpings when you come over for dinner, she's gonna take one look at you and think you've not eaten in a month, then proceed to bring you food. I usually keep the dog nearby to eat what I cant. My dad tries to come off as this big bad lawyer type, but he's the nice guy in the world, he'd give someone the three thousand dollar coat off his back if they didn't have one. In fact, he's done that." At Kurts stunned expression he shrugged, "we were in NY one day and there was a homeless man who didn't java a coat. He was shivering and my dad legit took off his three thousand dollar coat and wrapped it around the mans shoulders without a word and kept walking." Kurt smiled and Sebastian continued to tell him about his family, Kurt listened to every detail and was mesmerized by the tails of his childhood in countries across the sea.

When it came Kurts turn to talk he simply shrugged and pushed a meatball around his plate,

"Well. I told you most of my past." Sebastian nodded, understanding the boys reluctance to talk about his childhood,

"So tell me about your future."

"Well I hope to get into Parsons for Fashion Design, and work for either a magazine or modeling agency as a stylist. Maybe one day owning my own line and boutique in New York city, or even somewhere like Paris." Sebastian s face lit up at the mention of Paris, it's one of his favorite places in the world, he would love to live there with Kurt one day. He could picture them waking up in the morning and having breakfast while facing the tower.

"Do you want children?" Sebastian asked him, he didn't want a huge family like his own, but he very much wanted to be a parent one day,

"Of course. I want two or three." Sebastian nodded and finished his desert. The two talked for a while longer about plans for the future.

"So about the Daddy thing-" Sebastian started to ask,

"Do you mind if we wait on this talk? It's quite crowded here." Sebadtian nodded,

"Of course. Let's head back to campus."


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Monday everyone! Hope you enjoy the update. **

**Also, I'm thinking of changing my name on here, if I can figure out how. After all this account was created when I was 14. Wow how time flies! Just wanted to give a heads up. **

**There are Warnings for this chapter, specifically smutt warnings, skip to bottom for details I didn't want to spoil the surprise. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian made their way back to campus, Sebastian parking his BMW next to Kurts car and coming around to the passenger side to open the door for him. Kurt smiled and took Sebastians offered hand, chuckling at the cheesy move.<p>

"Thank you, and thank you for the amazing dinner." Kurt said, leaning over over to kiss Sebastians cheek,

"No need to thank me, I'm just treating you how you should be treated. I like taking care of you." Kurt blushed and set his satchel onto Sebastians bed. Kurt sat on the comforter and looked at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. Sebastian laid on the bed behind kurt, wrapping his arm around the younger boy and pulling him down, Kurts back pressed to his front. Sebastian trailed his fingers over Kurts arm, burning his nose in the boys soft hair.

"Are you ready to talk, Baby Boy?" Sebastian mumbled Into Kurts hair, Kurt shuffled around in his arms and buried his face to Sebastians neck.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up to the large building that his GPS sent him too. One would think it was someone's home if they didn't see the sign on the gate that read "Westerville inpatient rehab and psychiatry" Blaine sighed and shifted his bag to his non dominant hand and rang the door bell.<p>

It took a lot of thinking to come here. And in all honesty he wasn't sure how he would feel after he sobered up. He didn't tell anyone he was coming here. Not his parents, not the school, not Sebastian. The only notification he left for anyone was a note taped to his dorm room door. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing until it was done, that way no one could be upset if he failed.

He looked around the grounds as he waited for someone to answer the door. He already knew about the garden area and that there was a pool and tennis court out back. The lot wasn't huge, so he suspected the pool and court to be on the smaller end, but at least he wouldn't be bored.

"Hello, you must be Blaine." A short, curvy brunette woman answered the door, "I'm Dr. Myranda. We spoke on the phone. Come in, I'll give you your orientation and then take you to your room." The woman was warm and welcoming. Blaine noticed looking closer she had grey running through her long hair, and light lines on her face. She looked to be around forty. She had a smile he used to see on his mother before she no longer had anything to smile at him about.

Dr. Myranda led him into a cozy office and gestured for him to sit with her on the couch.

"So Blaine, you need to sign this agreement -the one we spoke of on the phone- saying that you have checked in of your own accord and free will, but you understand you are here for 90 days. You can not check yourself out."

Blaine signed the legal document and handed them back to her. Myranda took the papers with a smile and handed Blaine what looked like a school schedule.

"Monday through Friday your schedule will be Breakfast at 8 am, you are required to eat. 9 am you have group, it will be the same group each day. We want you to become close and feel comfortable sharing. 10 to noon you have time to work on school subjects so you don't fall behind, noon is lunch, again you are required to eat. One to three is free time and three to four you have drug and alcohol group counseling. Finishing the day with dinner at five and lights out by nine." Blaine nodded along and tried not to show his distaste for the schedule.

"Why do I have two groups?"

"Everyone has two groups. The first one is with an assorted variety of people. Some are here for drugs and alcohol, sexual abuse, eating disorders, and a variety of mental illnesses. No one here has privileged information. Your story will come out by you, as we discussed on the phone. You can't move on until you stop keeping his secret." Blaine nodded and sighed, this was going to be a long three months.

"So my room..."

"You have one room mate. Everyone here shares a room. We find it helps with honesty and bonding. Your room mate also has your same schedule, except instead of D and A counseling he has Self Harm counseling."

"So what do I do on weekends?"

"Weekends are mostly yours, keeping meal times the same though. And Saturdays from one to three you have one on one counseling with myself." Blaine nodded and allowed himself to be led through the halls and upstairs to the patient rooms. He followed Myranda into a corner room that had two wooden beds, both already made with the same linens. Two desks, one decorated with personal items already and had a boy sitting at it.

The boy was around his age, bigger build and Blaine guessed if he stood up he would tower over him. He had brown hair that looked like it would curl if it were longer and his arms looked like he could crush Blaine without even trying. The part that stood out the most though was the rope burn on the boys neck.

"Blaine, this is David, David this is Blaine." The boy nodded to him with a small smile and Myranda left the two to their room. Blaine sat down on the bed David indicated and sighed.

Things were quiet for a moment before David turned to him,

"So, what are you in for?" Blaine startled for a moment before remembering Dr. Myranda saying that it was not a rude question to ask here. And that most people would ask him.

"Well I was raped when I was fourteen, now I've tried every drug in the book and have sex with strangers. What about you?" David nodded,

"Sorry to hear that. Well I bullied a kid at my school for being gay, because I was in the closet and in live with him. Then I kissed him and threatened to kill him. After he transferred schools people found out about me and I tried to hang myself. Apparently I'm gay and fat because the beam broke after the initial drop." Blaine couldn't help but Crack a smile,

"At least yours makes for a better story." David laughed and shrugged,

"Yeah I guess it does. Hey dinners gonna start soon we should get going." Blaine nodded and hopped off the bed,

"So why are we required to eat?"

"Why good sir, we wouldn't want to trigger the anorexic now would we?" David replied in a Britt ish accent, Blaine let out a loud laugh and decided he was gonna like rooming David.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up around dawn, his arm wrapped protectively around Kurts midsection and his face buried into Kurts neck. He kissed the pale flesh before pulling it between his teeth and sucking, Kurt moaned out and started to stir from his sleep, pressing his backside into Sebastians crotch,<p>

"Ah! D-Daddy..." Kurt gasped, feeling Sebastians hard length press against his ass. His mind flashed back to last night's conversation:

_They had both established they were interested in a Daddy Dom relationship but they needed to figure out how far they wanted it to go. _

_"Well no diapers and stuff. I'm still an adult, bodily functions need to be kept." Kurt said, Sebadtian nodding in agreement. _

_Sebastian thought about just how much of Kurts life he wanted to take care of. He thought about the little things, Kurts nutrition, his sleeping habits, his relationship s with his family and friends, his grades. The only one of these Kurt was good at maintaining were is grades. _

_"I would like a Total Power Exchange relationship. I am in charge of your life. What and when you eat, your bed time, when you see family and friends, who your friends are." Kurt listened to Sebastian speak, it sounded as if he would not have to think for himself much, the concept really should frighten him. But instead he just felt relief. No more worrying about if he was making the right choices or trying hard enough. He would just do what Sebastian told him to and not worry about what would happen because Sebastian Was looking out for him._

_"Okay." Sebastian was shocked for a short moment before coming back to himself. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his neck, _

_"You're also not allowed to touch yourself." Kurt chucked at Sebastians rule and nodded, it wasn't like he did that often any way. _

_"So, how do you want me to act and stuff? Like do you want me to act all innocent or what?" Sebadtian smiled and shrugged, _

_"Maybe during role play or something. Not all the time. I do want you to be compliant with rules and orders. No back talking and if you are acting like a brat you'll be punished. I want you to call me Daddy when we are alone or with my family, my father is also a Daddy Dom so it's normal in my family." Kurt smiled and let himself get lost in the feeling of Sebastians fingers combing through his hair. _

"Did you sleep well baby?" Sebastian asked, ghosting his lips over the smooth pale flesh of Kurts neck. Kurt didn't reply, lost in the sensations of Sebastians cock rubbing against his ass, Sebastians palm kneading his cheek. Sebastian stopped abruptly,

"Daaaaaaddddyyy. Why'd you stooopp?" Kurt whined. Sebastians cock twitched, brought alert but Kurts needy talk. Sebastian was in no way turned on by actual children, that's sick. But seeing Kurt with hair dampened with sweat sticking to his forehead, his skin flushed with sleep and arousal, his big blue eyes wide and innocent looking, did things to him.

"Daddy asked you a question baby boy. Answer me and we will play. Did you sleep well?" Kurt nodded eagerly and pressed his ass into Sebastians groin,

"Yes Daddy. Play now!" Sebastian smirked and rolled on top of Kurt, trailing his hand down to cup the bulge in Kurts underwear. Kurt gasped and arched his back off the bed,

"Does that feel nice baby? Do you like where Daddys hand is?" Sebadtian whispered hotly into Kurts ear, Kurt nodded eagerly and thrust his hips into Sebastians palm,

"Yes Daddy, please more."

Sebastian reached his hand into Kurts tight underwear, pumping lazily a few times before pulling him free from the clothing. Sebastian bent down and placed a kiss to the top of Kurts cock, dipping his tongue into the slit. Kurt moaned and bit down on his lip.

Sebastian liked his hand and pumped Kurts cock, reveling in the breathless little moans and whimpers coming from the younger boy.

"Daddy, I feel funny."

"Let go baby boy. Daddys got you." One more pump and twist of his wrist and Kurt was spilling onto his belly,

"Daddy!"

Sebastian pulled his own cock free from his pants and within seconds his come was mixing in with Kurts on Kurts pale stomach.

Sebastian kissed Kurt on the forehead and chuckled,

"Let's go clean up and grab Blaine for breakfast."

* * *

><p>The two showered together and walked hand in had to Blaines dorm, stopping in front of it and looking at the white envelope with Sebastians Name on it. Sebastian looked at Kurts face, seeing the pain in the boys eyes. Kurt was almost certiamly remembering fi dingnhis mothers notw taped to the door in the same way.<p>

Sebastian took it down and tore it open, sighing in relief when he realized it was not a suicide note.

_Sebastian _

_First things first calm the fuck down, I'm not dead. _

_Second I can't tell you where I'm going, but do know that it's somewhere good this time. I don't want anyone to know details yet, but I promise to tell you all about it when I get back in 90 days. _

_See you later cock sucker._

_Love Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so obviously this is a Daddy kink fic. But there is going to be occasional age play. Like baby talk, faking innocence and the like. No diapers or watersports.<strong>

**Wow that was a long chapter. **

**Please review! **

**See you next Monday!**

**Much love- Kay **


	11. The Contract

**Hello everyone! So this wasn't supposed to be put up until next Monday but it seems some people are worried about lack of clarification so I'll go ahead and put up the contract. It's shorter, it was meant to be part of Mondays chapter but it can stand alone.**

**So just a warning until I get a new lap top all of my chapters will be done on my phone. My husband's computer will no longer connect to the internet. So please be forgiving (as you always are) with errors. **

**Much love - Kay**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his bed to his alarm going off an hour earlier than it normally would, a text from Sebastian on his notifications.<p>

**From Sebastian: Kurt I set your alarm for five am today because I want to see you before classes start. I have written up the contract and want to discuss it with you. Get ready for school and be at my room at 5:20. **

Kurt jumped out of bed and hurried through his morning routine that normally took him an hour, he had to finish it in twenty minutes. He was eager to obey Sebastian, even though he knew he would not be punished yet because they had not discussed such matters.

Kurt quickly showered and then fixed his hair in the mirror before dressing. He admired the purple marks sucked into his flesh by Sebastian, the possessive circles marking his flesh, reminding him who he belongs too. Kurt fixed his hair to its usual perfection before grabbing his bag and quietly making his way to Sebastians dorm.

Kurt knocked on the solid cheery oak and listened to the sound of the lock clicking open.

Sebastian opened the door and smiled at him before pulling him in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Good morning baby boy. How did you sleep? I know you're not used to going to bed so early." They had used yesterday as a trial run of Sebastian taking care of Kurts life. True to Sebastians word he told him what to eat at each meal, making sure Kurts meals were balanced with enough protein, carbs and fats, as opposed to Kurts usual salad and water. Sebastian set aside time for Kurt to do his home work before dinner instead of staying up all night like he usually does. And then Kurt was to have lights out by nine.

Kurt was thankful that his room mate Austin never was in the room at night. At first he was happy for it because that meant he could drink and drug himself to sleep without any issues, but now he was happy because it meant there was no one arguing with lights out at nine.

Kurt had to admit he felt incredible today. He woke up with so much energy despite being awake before dawn.

"I slept great Daddy. And I feel great. Thank you." Sebastian beamed at the younger boy and brought him over to his bed,

"So any objections about this?" Sebastian asked, pleading with any and all gods that Kurt would agree.

"No objections. Let's see the contract?" Sebastian nodded and pulled out two sturdy pieces of paper, handing one to Kurt.

"This is your agreement, I'll let you read mine after you read yours."

Kurt nodded and looked at the official looking document.

**_Agreement of the submissive Kurt Hummel _**

_I, Kurtis Ethan Hummel, agree to the following terms and conditions of relationship to the Dominant, Sebastian Grant Smythe: _

_I, Kurtis, will comply with all of the following Rules:_

_- lights out by 9 pm on school nights, 11 pm on weekends, unless otherwise specified by Sebastian. _

_- Eat all food that is given to myself by Sebastian or Sebastians parents, in a timely fashion, when it is presented to myself. _

_- If told to do something, accept that it is in my best interest and comply. If I feel a request is unreasonable I Have the right to respectfully ask for an explanation._

_If I do not comply with these rules or disobey Sebastian -excluding respectful request for explanation- I will receive punishment. Punishments will be from the following, depending on the situation and all punishment will be discussed before hand, always have a definite end (amount or time) and I will not be punished when Sebastian is angry or upset, there will always be time between_

_Punishments include:_

_- Spanking_

_-Orgasm Denial _

_- Time out_

_ (including sensory deprivation depending on situation)_

_- Grounding_

_(Grounding is defined as Kurts phone being taken away, only going to and from class and no extra curricular activities.) _

_I, Kurtis Ethan Hummel, agree to all of the above terms and conditions. I understand that I have the right to dissolve the contract at any time without fear of punishment. _

Kurt read the contract and without hesitation signed on the dotted line. He handed the paper back to Sebastian who took it with a smile.

Sebastian did not include being called Daddy in the contract because it genuinely seemed like Kurt enjoys calling him Daddy.

Sebastian handed His contract to Kurt so Kurt could know what to expect of his Daddy.

_I, Sebastian Grant Smythe, As the Dominant promise to take care of, protect and cherish the submissive party Kurtis Hummel. My job is to make sure all of his needs; social, emotional and physical are met each and every day. My responsibility is to make sure he is happy and healthy, if he is unhappy, uncomfortable or in trouble it is my job to know and to fix the situation._

_The rules and Expectations have been written for Kurt, and I understand D if he does not follow them it is my responsibility to reprimand or punish him. There is to be a minimum of a ten minute time delay between offense and punishment. I am not to punish Kurt we. I Am angry. Time is to be taken to calm down. And decide on an appropriate punishment._

_I as well as Kurt have the right to dissolve the contract at any time. _

Kurt smiled at Sebastians signature already on the line and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"I love it, Daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Hello :) **

**So I'm up tonight dealing with acid reflux from my 2 year anniversary dinner (dating, not marriage) and I thought I'd finish this chapter. **

**Enjoy and please review. I can not tell you how happy I get when I see a review. **

**Also how do you guys feel about David in the story? He's going to have quite a large role. **

**Much Love - Kay**

* * *

><p>"Fuck off!" Blaine cried out, thrashing on the bed and trying to get out of the restraints. It had been three days before the withdrawal kicked in, he had been having an okay time with his schedule and therapy, and then he started feeling tired, then shake and nauseous and around three am he found himself trying to sneak out after texting his dealer that he needed whatever he had on hand at the moment. He needed to get high, he felt like his skin was crawling, his head was spinning and he couldn't breathe.<p>

He had punched one of the guards and they had to restrain him to the bed, David was standing on the other side of the room, refusing to leave until he knew Blaine was safe,

"Guys he was raped as a kid do you really think tying him up is the best idea?" At the moment Dr. Myranda came in with a syringe and a vial,

"Dave I agree with you but he could hurt himself or someone else." The woman took some vitals as best she could from Blaine. Davis couldn't help but notice the woman was in her pajamas. She lived on site with the patients, this place was her life, she dedicated her time day or night to fixing them. And to her he was forever grateful.

"Okay, Blaine? Can you understand what I'm saying?" She spoke calmly to the boy, trying to maintain eye contact,

"Yeah what the fuck do you want?!"

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep." Blaine didn't resist when she pushed the needle into hi arm, giving him a dose of Halidol.

Blaine quickly calmed, his breath evening out and his eyes shutting.

"Keep the restraints on tonight just in case he wakes up. Do you need anything David?" David shrugged and sat on his bed

"Some water would be nice." She nodded and went to the kitchen herself and brought it to him. She sat down next to him, wrapping her pink robe tightly around her body,

"How are you doing? How are things with Blaine?" Dave smiled as he drank the offered water, smiling when he tasted strawberry,

"You remembered my favorite flavor." She laughed and shrugged,

"I remember little details. I don't try to."

"Well things are going well, I'm having less night mares and I really like hanging out with Blaine. He's easy to talk to. It's nice to have a friend." Dave explained, taking sips out of his cup of strawberry water. He chuckled to himself a little, he had to admit they thought of everything here

They weren't allowed to have bottled water because they could swallow the caps and choke themselves so an orderly always had to bring it to them in a cup.

"You seem to really care about him." She guided, Myranda could see it all over Dave's face that he was crushing on Blaine, part of her hoped that Dave would let himself openly like another boy without closing in on himself, but at the same time she knew Blaine needed a lot of work.

"He's a good friend." Dave said, building up his wall. Myranda simply nodded and stood up, wrapping her arms around the large boy,

"Well goodnight David."

"Goodnight Myranda."

After she left the room David sat by the window looking out over the garden, he wondered what his parents were doing, if they were talking about how much they now hated him or if they moved away to where no one knew them and we're pretending like he never existed.

After he had been outed his parents made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him, Dave figured he had nothing to live for since his parents didn't even love him. After he tried to kill himself he was put in the custody of the state.

Dave chuckled humorlessly to himself, his father had given such a convincing plea to the school board after Dave's expulsion, saying he would help Dave to become a better person, that he wasn't raised a bigot. But then at home his father had congratulated him on getting the fairy out of that school, his father of course knowing I thing of the kiss, just the violence and the death threat.

Two days later JBI posted a photo of the locker room kiss all over the school page, and in . 00002 seconds his life was turned upside down. Dave had learned in therapy not to say it ruined his life, because it didn't. What he chose to do now that everything had come out is what determined his quality of life.

Dave would be here at Westerville Inpatient until he turned eighteen in six months, no one wanting to foster a suicidal seventeen year old. He would finish school online and apply for financial aid to go to college. He would stay in the dorms all four years and then find a career.

He had it all planned out.

The issue was he was incredibly lonely, and while Blaine was nice and hot, he still didnt have the hold on him that the blue eyed angel did.

Dave was going to straighten out his life, and then win the affections of the boy of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Kurt was freaking out. He was full on panic attacking. He had two papers, three work sheets, a study guide and a project due Friday and then he had tests in every subject that same day. Then he was going home with Sebastian to meet his parents. Kurt had way too much going through his mind.<p>

And that's how Kurt found himself crouched on the floor in the boys bathroom, knees brought into his chest and sending a frantic text to Sebastian-

**To Sebastian:**

**Daddy please help. Panic attack. Boys bathroom in language wing.**

Kurt knew he was going to be in trouble, he had flat out lied to Sebastian yesterday when the older boy had asked him if he was okay,

_"Baby," Sebastian looked at him with concern on his face, he could sense something was wrong but with Finals coming up and the mounting piles of work Sebastian had that made Kurts own look like kindergarden. So he did what he did best, and he buried his feelings. _

_"Yes. I'm totally fine. Just concentrating." Sebastian eyes him warily, but dropped the subject, not pushing Kurt because He really needed to finish his pre Law paper. _

Sebastian regretted not taking the time to get Kurt to talk to him. He was furious with himself for not seeing that Kurt needed a push, they were four days into this and Sebastian fucked up.

Sebastian sprinted down the hall, throwing apologies to students he ran into. He threw open the door to the boys bathroom and followed the sound of barely contained sobs. He opened the handicapped stall and pulling Kurt into his arms,

"Oh baby boy I'm so sorry." Sebastian whispered into his hair, holding the small boy tightly to his body.

Kurt instantly calmed in Sebastians arms, but he was confused as to why Sebastian was appologising, Kurt was the one who lied and told him he was okay when he wasnt. He lied to Sebastian, deliberately. Sebastian should be scolding him, not appologising.

"We - why are you sorry, Daddy? I'm the one who l - lied to you." Kurt sniffled, hiding his face in Sebastians neck. Sebastian continued to pet Kurts hair as he let the boy calm down.

After Kurts breathing had returned to normal, he repeated the question to Sebastian.

"Let's go back to our room baby. We can talk about it there." Sebastian said, helping him stand and taking Kurts book bag for him. Kurt smiled at Sebastian saying "our" room, not just Sebastians room. Kurt loved sleeping in Sebastians room, and he had started to move his stuff in. He had a tooth brush in the en suit bathroom, his face products and some clothing. Kurt hadn't slept in his own room since the day he signed the contract.

They made their way back to their room and Kurt was growing nervous, he knew he was going to be punished for lying to Sebastian, and he was also curious as to why Sebastian was sorry. Sebastian didn't do anything wrong.

They got back to the room and Sebastian sat down on the bed with his legs spread, gesturing for Kurt to sit between them. Kurt did as he was told and Sebastian kissed his neck,

"I'm sorry for being so distracted with my school work that I didn't push you to talk to me. I should know by now you won't open up without a push. I'm sorry. I promise I'm going to work to be the best Daddy I can for you. I can't promise I won't fuck up along the way, but you are my first priority." Sebastian tried to discreetly wipe away the few teats that had escaped from his eyes, Kurt turned around in his arms and pressed soft kissed to the tear tracks.

"I'm sorry too Daddy. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm just used to having to do everything for myself. I didn't want to burden you." Sebastian shook his head and claimed Kurts mouth in a needy kiss,

"You are NEVER a burden to me. You are my first priority in life and I would sooner fail all of my classes then let you stay unhappy. Do not ever think yourself a burden to me. I love you, Kurt." Kurts heart did a jump and his stomach summer salted.

"I love you too Sebastian. I love you Daddy." Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, trying to pull him closer but that being difficult without actually morphing into one single person.

"I love you, Baby Boy. So fucking much."

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke in a haze, the air seemed to have a fog to it, like someone had burned something when cooking. The fog lifted itself itself a little bit as he blinked himself awake. His head felt foggy, like a hang over but slightly different but he couldn't quite place the feeling. He still felt like shit, but he felt calmer.<p>

Blaine blinked in confusion at the restraints and sighed in relief when the orderly came in,

"Good Morning Blaine. How are you feeling?"

"Like I drowned." She nodded and undid the restraints so he could sit up and eat the food that was brought to him,

"Halidol can give you that water logged feeling. But eat up and get showered, I know Dave has been worried about you and would like to see you before group." Blaine nodded and ate the food in front of him.

He thought about Dave. The boy had quickly broke through some of his carefully built walls. Blaine was afraid he was developing feelings for the boy, the only person he had ever had feelings for was from before, and he really didn't want to relive the experience.

He pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the showers to try and scrub off the sticky memory on his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone drawing parallels between Kurt and Blaine yet? <strong>

**Next chapter: Kurt meets the Smythes**


	13. Chapter 13

**VERY short chapter, but if i didn't stop where i did it would have been way too long. Next chapter will be Monday!**

**Finally have a working computer! so hopefully spelling errors will be kept to a minimum, I'm sure that was getting annoying!**

**Also, if anyone is interested in home made bath products, like bath bombs and salts let me know in a review and I'll give you the name of my new Etsy shop! Trying to get it going and For anyone on here who orders from me you will get a coupon code ;)  
><strong>

**Sorry for the shameless promotion and as always, enjoy and please review!**

**Much Love - Kay**

* * *

><p>"What if they don't like me?" Kurt asked for the tenth time that morning. He had Sebastian packed up their overnight bags with enough clothing and toiletries for the weekend. They were on their way to the Smythe estate in the upper class neighborhood in Westerville, though to Kurt all of Westerville looked upper class,<p>

"Most of Westerville is upper middle class, i.e the 100,000 to 500,000 dollar a year tax bracket. Anything one million and up is upper class here." Kurts eye brow arched, he realized Sebastian came from an affluent family, such as most of Daltons student population, but he hadn't realized just how much the two downs -Westerville and Lima- differed. In Lima, upper middle class was 75,000 a year to 100,000 a year. Kurt wasn't even upper middle class, his father made about 60,000 a year. It was a very comfortable income for just the two of them. Kurt got into Dalton on Academic scholarship. He knew he would never have been able to afford the steep 25,000 a year tuition.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts when Sebastian placed his hand on Kurts knee, jolting him out of his thoughts. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and worried his bottom lip between his teeth,

"Do you mind me asking how much your parents make?" Kurts eyes widened at his own question and shook his head "Never mind, that was rude. I'm sorry." Sebastian just chuckled and shrugged,

"Dont worry baby boy. It really isn't rude at all here. Its pretty much small talk in Westerville, 'Hi, nice weather we're having. What is your net household income?' We all love to talk about how filthy rich we are!" Sebastian laughed, calming Kurts nerves with the sound, "My family has a lot of old money. My trust fund from my grandfather alone is thirteen million. Both of my parents were trust fund babies, with a combined net worth of seventy million before their own income." Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or piss himself,

"Do I even want to know what their income is?" Sebastian chuckled at Kurts frightened look,

"Its not that much. Between the two of them they only make 6 Million a year." Kurt stared at Sebastian in disbelief, huffing in shock,

"_Only_ 6 Million." Kurt laughed, "My dad makes 60,000." Sebastian looked over at him and shrugged, he tended to forget that Kurt really didn't come from money, of course in theory he knew, but to be honest he just sort of assumed it was like lower middle class in Westerville, to him 60,000 really wasn't a living wage. He wanted to figure out if Kurt had ever had to do without anything he needed or wanted, his baby boy deserved everything his heart desired, and Sebastian was going to give it to him.

"Yeah I suppose six million is a lot in comparison."

They pulled up a long drive way with a large gate about half way up, Sebastian nodded at Craig, the gate keeper and drove through as it opened. Kurt was in awe of the house and the land it was on, the land was immaculately landscaped, though Kurt was certian it was not because Mr. Smythe spent time on it but rather the hard work of grounds keepers. There were tall trees blocking the view of other properties, and a huge garden out in front with lush flowers and vegetables. There was an older woman milling about in the garden, picking vegetables and trimming the foliage.

Sebastian parked his BMW next to a Maybach, Kurt blinked at the car, not even shocked anymore. Sebastian hopped out of the car and ran over to the older woman and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kurt walked over and smiled at the exchange,

"Hello Gramma!" The woman chuckled and petted Sebastians hair,

"Hello Sebby. Are you going to introduce me to your beautiful boy?" Kurt blushed at the compliment and looked at his feet. Sebastian beamed and pulled Kurt into his side,

"Gramma this is Kurt. Kurt this is Gramma." Kurt nodded and held out his hand to the woman,

"Hello Mrs. Smy-" Just then a slight pain his his right side of his head, he looked at the woman, shocked,

"D-did you hit me?"

"You call me Gramma. You're family, boy." Kurt just nodded and accepted the hug she gave him, still in shock. "Now. Let's go meet the rest of the famile, we're all so excited to get to know you, Kurt." Kurt followed the woman, clinging tightly to Sebastians hand as they entered the enormous mansion.

* * *

><p>They walked into the dining room where everyone -or who Kurt HOPED was everyone- were sitting around the table eating Lunch. Kurt was introduced to all of them one by one.<p>

"Kurt, this is my Dad, Baxter an my mother Ariana." Sebastian said as he pointed to the couple, Baxter Smythe was seated at the head of the table, his ash blonde hair peppered with grey and emerald eyes to match Sebastians looking at Kurt welcomingly. His wife, Ariana, was seated to his right, her thin frame accentuated by a tight black dress. Her auburn hair fell perfectly around her thin shoulders and down her torso to pool at her waist. Kurt wondered if she was wearing extensions or not. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the chandelier and smiled at his with perfect teeth. The couple looked younger than hisown father who just turned forty six. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it was really their age, or the lack of manual work.

"Then we have Ashton, my older brother. He's one year older than myself." Sebastian was like a younger version of Ashton, right down to their smirk. Kurt couldn't help but blush under his gaze, Sebastian noticed his brother leering at Kurt and stepped in front of him, "Knock it off Ash, he's not for you." The older Smythe rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance,

"The twins just started their freshman year at Crawford Country Day, Kurt these are Ashlynn and Maddilynn." The girls waved to Kurt in perfect sync, their hair was long like their mothers but had the sandy color of Sebastian. They had Blue eyes like their mother and thin frames to match. They were obviously identical.

"McKinley is the second youngest, she just started kindergarden." The little girl blushed, her auburn hair falling over her face as she looked at her feet. Kurt smiled at the one Smythe who seemed to be shy.

"And the youngest is Braxton, hes two, but hes down for a nap at the moment." Kurt nodded and took a seat next to Sebastian, he could tell by the way they were all looking at him that he was in for a long day of questions, some sure to be inappropriate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooooo The Flu sucks... And I just kept trashing the chap because I didnt like it. Am sorry. **

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Much Love - Kay**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but wonder if the Smythes meals were always so loud, youde think they probably were because of how many children there were. Sebastian had so many siblings, <em>I wonder if he wants this many kids... <em>

They all loaded up their plates with the lunch his mother prepared, Kurt was silently surprised to learn that his mother did all the household cleaning and cooking herself, on top of her job. The woman seemed to take great pride in her home, it was immaculate and the food tasted phenomenal.

Kurt was busy eating when Sebastians father cleared his throat,

"So, Kurt," Sebastians father started, placing his fork on a folded napkin beside his porcelain plate. "How long have you and Sebastian known each other? Couldn't have been very long, he wouldn't have gone this long knowing you and not have you until just now." Kurt blushed as the eldest Smythe looked at him with a knowing smile,

"Well, Sir, I transferred to Dalton about four months ago, I'm in most of his classes though I'm only a sophomore." Baxter Smythe looked at him, seemingly impressed and nodded,

"A mid Semester transfer, thats unusual. Why did you transfer so suddenly?"

"Hey dad, how about we ask less personal questions for now, hm?" Sebastian fixed his father with a meaningful look that said not to test him, "You shouldn't answer that right now, Kurt. He shouldn't have asked." Kurt watched the exchange between Father and son with interest, and he knew that Sebastians statement to not answer was a direct order, he planned to obey him.

"Sebastian watch the way you talk to me, we're here to get to know him, it was an honest question, Kurt why did you transfer?" Kurt really didn't know what to do at the moment, he had just started getting to know the family and he was failing, no matter what he did he would upset someone, and what about his fathers orders? Was there some Dom seniority or did he obey Sebastian over his father?

"Dad, do not undermine me to Kurt. He is NOT yours." Baxter quirked an eyebrow and looked at Sebastian with a proud smirk and switched to Kurt,

"Good boy, Kurt." Kurt and Sebastian both looked at Baxter Smythe in shock,

"What the hell dad? Were you... Were you _Testing _us?" Kurt felt like crying, he felt so out of place and he really didn't know why Baxter wanted to test him, he stood from the table, whispering an 'excuse me' and quickly make his way to Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian glared at his father, "Great. Look what you've done. He probably thinks you hate him." Sebastian tossed his napkin onto his plate and leaned forward, "Where the hell do you get off testing My sub? Who told you that was okay? You of all people should know thats not okay. What would you have done had someone tested mom like that? How insensitive are you?"

Baxter looked taken aback and sighed, nodding his head sadly,

"You're right, son. I'm sorry. I have to admit-" The older man smiled and shrugged, "I was extremely excited to find out you were a Daddy Dom like myself, and then you brought home such a pretty sub. I had to see if he was as perfect as he looked. And he is. He's obviously very obedient, and loyal."

"That wasn't your call to make." The older Smythe returned to looking chastised,

"I know. I do apologize. And I will apologize to Kurt."

"Maybe I should go speak to Kurt? He's obviously overwhelmed, maybe it would help to speak to another sub." Sebastians mother offered. His father pulled her over and kissed the top of her head,

"Wonderful Idea, Baby Girl. You do that and bring him down in fifteen minutes." Sebastians mother made her way up the grand stair case, and Sebastian turned back to his father,

"You better pray you didn't fuck up my relationship."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Kurt heard his name called through Sebastians heavy bedroom door, by the souind of the voice he could guess that it was his mother.<p>

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" Kurt furrowed his brow, it was her house, why was she asking his permission to enter? He had basically just ruined the family meeting him and made a scene like a brat.

"S-sure." The door creaked open and he looked up from his place on Sebastians king size bed, he saw the womans eyes melt into sympathy and understanding,

"Honey, no one is angry at you. " Kurt found that hard to believe, "Trust me, Kurt. If they were angry you would know. You did the right thing by listening to Sebastian over his father. My husband is not your Dom, and he was wrong to try to over ride Sebastian." Kurt looked at Ariana in confusion, she seemed to know that he needed reassurance,

"Thank you." She nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while,

"We should go back down, you didn't get a chance to eat." She stood up, but Kurt found himself unwilling to move. Kurt blushed and looked at his feet,

"C-can you ask Daddy to come up?" Ariana smiled, even though she could tell it took Kurt a lot to say that in front of her, and nodded,

"I'll send him up right away."

Ariana descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, resuming her place by Baxter,

"Sebastian, he wants you to come up. Hes quite unnerved. " Sebastian nodded and made his way to his bedroom where he found Kurt kneeling on the bed, with his head down and hands folded in his lap. Sebastian drank in the perfectly submissive sight, he and Kurt hadn't talked about kneeling, yet Kurt was in the exact position Sebastian would have told him to get into.

Sebastian walked slowly to the bed and sat beside his lover,

"Baby? Are you alright? You didn't have to kneel. Daddy isn't going to punish you for walking away. My father had no right to do that to you." He saw Kurt give a slight nod and the boys shoulders relaxed,

"I like this position, it calms me down. I did it even before we were together, I just didn't notice how submissive it was." Sebastian nodded, even though Kurt wasn't looking at him, and he opened his arms,

"Come'ere." Kurt immediatly fell into his waiting arms and pressed his face to Sebastians chest,

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"For what beautiful? You did nothing wrong."

"I stormed off, like a brat." Sebastian shook his head and kissed the top of Kurts hair, breaking in the tea tree oil of hi shampoo.

"Kurt, while I would have liked you to ask if you could be excused, I am not mad at you for not. I understand how scared you were, and how overwhelmed you must have felt. You are not in trouble." Kurt snuggled further into Sebastians hold,

"I am hungry though. But I am scared to go back down."

"No one is upset, Baby Boy. Now lets go eat and then we can take a nap, I'm sure you're tired."

"I am, Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>So it's really short, but I wanted to get it out for you guys. Next chapter we will see Burt.<strong>


End file.
